Observant Friends And Jealous Boyfriends
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Another Garrett/Logan slash Fanfic, In which Jazmine is observant, her Ice Queen exterior melts and Logan gets slightly jealous. Please Leave A Review-fair warning contains established slash-don't like don't read simple as...


**Hi Everyone, Another dive into the I Didn't Do It Fandom! **

**So this was a dive into what would happen if someone found out about their relationship and I chose Jazmine because even though she does seem like the ice queen I believe she really does love her friends so...**

**I do enjoy the Garrett/Logan pairing so if you have a specific scenario please ask an I'll write it. **

**Fair Warning this includes slash so if you don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing otherwise these two would be together**

**And please let me know what you think **

* * *

Observant Friends and Jealous Boyfriends

In which Jazmine is observant and cunning and Logan may or may not get jealous.

* * *

It wasn't like it wasn't obvious to any observant idiot. It was a good thing then that Lindy and Delia weren't really observant. But Jazmine was, she could see the look on Garrett's face whenever Logan looked at him and vice versa, she could see the look on the others face when she thought that nobody was looking, that soft gentle look that made Jazmine's stomach curl because despite everything nobody was looking at her like that.

But once she had gotten over her moment of weakness the stealthy sixteen year old began to plot. First thing was first she couldn't tell the other girls or let on that she knew. If Logan and Garret were in a relationship (and chances are they were) then they didn't want anyone to know and ultimately Jazmine respected that.

But still that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

The fun started the next day when they were in Science studying Chemistry and Logan and Jazmine were lab partners. Garrett was working with Zoe a tall red haired flirtatious girl who couldn't look at a boy without trying to flirt with him.

And Garrett was no exception.

It was the perfect time to test the strength of Garrett and Logan's relationship.

Zoe leaned forwards to lean over the desk opposite Garrett who was concentrating on their experiment, she then asked him something and he looked up and Jazmine winced as Zoe practically pushed herself upwards thrusting her breasts in her face forcing Garrett to look at them.

Logan caught her gaze and Jazmine refused to smile. Logan seemed to go whiter, and his eyes widened, he swallowed harshly before dropping his eyes onto the experiment. Jasmine grinned, "You ok Logan?"

Logan nodded once before frowning, his whole body drooping. Jasmine decided to stick the knife in deeper "Garrett and Zoe look very friendly, there practically holding hands do you reckon something might be going on?"

Logan's head snapped up so fast Jazmine thought she might have heard something in his neck crack. It was true Zoe's (rather slutty) personality had pushed her forwards to place her hands on Garrett's in order to help move a slide over the microscope.

Jasmine watched out of the corner of her eye when Logan's face seemed to contort in anger, he bit his lip and he looked back down at his hands. It was kind of pathetic really Jazmine thought how insecure they both were with each other. It was however kind of sweet, how in love with each other they both were, and Jazmine knew suddenly without question that neither Zoe, nor anyone else was going to split her two best friends up.

They were soulmates.

Ugh she was going soft as she got older.

Garrett however seemed to realise that something was going on and he caught Logan's eye from where both he and Jazmine were stood looking at each other and them. He stared Logan in the eye and with a softening gaze gave a little smile before drawing something on the table with his finger out of place of Zoe's eyesight.

It was a little love heart.

Jazmine's eyes flickered back to Logan who was watching intently. He blushed before looking at the floor a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth, it was both sickening and adorable. Ugh Jazmine was going to get cavities from this, it was like something from a Robert Patterson movie.

There was a moment when Garrett caught her eye. His eyes widened as he looked slightly and he caught Logan's eye before ducking his head down. "Ugh Jaz" Logan said his voice cutting through the haze that was Jazmine's brain and she pulled away sharply to focus on her best friend. Logan stared at her his blue eyes wide like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar and suddenly the ice in Jazmine's heart melted.

"I don't know anything Logan, and if asked I won't say anything either" she said gently before covering his hand with hers "But when you're both ready I will always be there for you, I will always have your backs"

Logan nodded his eyes considerably wetter than before. Jasmine smiled at him before turning to her experiment trying to contain the envy for the love her best friends obviously shared for each other and the warmth spreading through her like a small fire.

Yeah she was defiantly getting soft. Damn.

* * *

**Let me know what you think xx**


End file.
